Life is Precious
by WoggyMogg10
Summary: "Edmund Pevensie, get out of bed immediately! We're late!"  Mrs Pevensie rolled Edmund on his back. His eyes were open, but his pupils weren't showing. He was cold as ice and wasn't breathing ...  "Edmund?"   A tale of hurt and family.  Please R
1. Prologue

**Life is Precious **

_~ Prologue ~_

Mrs Pevensie checked her silver watch. They were running late for a very important event.

"Susan, Lucy, Peter, Edmund? We must leave immediately!" She exclaimed.

She walked briskly towards Edmund's bedroom and knocked on the door loudly,

"Edmund! Get out of bed! We are running late!" She called from behind the closed door.

There was no reply. Mrs Pevensie was growing impatient as she waited for Edmund to answer the door. When he didn't she knocked again,

"Edmund, open this door immediately!"

Infuriated, Mrs Pevensie rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Edmund," she said sternly as she walked over to his bed. She threw off the sky blue covers, "Edmund Pevensie, get out of bed! We're late!"

Edmund didn't stir. Mrs Pevensie rolled him on his back. His eyes were open but the pupils weren't showing. He was as cold as ice and wasn't breathing.

"Edmund?" Mrs Pevensie whispered, feeling for his pulse, "Edmund?"

A horrid thought crept into her mind. Was he alive?

Tears cascaded down her face, "Edmund Pevensie, answer me!" She started to panic, "Edmund!"

She wailed, throwing herself on the floor. Her tears made her make-up smudge and run down her face. Her dress was torn, like her heart.

"Mother?" came Peter's voice, "Mother?"

Peter looked at his mothers puffy face, "What's wrong?" He asked cautiously.

His mother took a painful, deep breath, "Edmund ... He's ... He's dead!"


	2. A Great Loss

**Chapter 1 – A great loss**

The family all sat around the kitchen table.

Everything was silent except the sound of Mrs. Pevensie sobbing.

"It's ok mother." Said Lucy, comfortingly. Her hair was tied back and fastened in place with a flower clip.

Peter and Susan said nothing and sat in silence.

Lucy held out a box of tissues to her mother, "Edmund's death is a great loss to us all, mother, but –"

"But what? Lucy, we can't just forget about this!" Susan was quick to interject. Her pale face wore an expression of deep sadness.

Lucy leaned back from her mother and didn't say anything else.

After a few more minutes of silence and sobbing, Peter stood up, "Mother and sisters, we cannot just sit here and mourn all day," Peter's hair was a mess and he looked very concerned.

Mrs. Pevensie tried to take a deep breath, "Peter is right, who's for ice-cream?"

Mrs. Pevensie forced a smile but nobody said anything.

She got up, "Everything will be fine," The children found it hard to believe her as she sounded as if she was reassuring herself more than them.

Mrs Pevensie walked off into her room and erupted into tears as she closed the door behind her.

The children sat in silence around the kitchen table.

Peter than asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Should we go and see Edmund? In his room?"

Lucy and Susan nodded in silent agreement. They walked into Edmunds room.

Mrs. Pevensie hadn't dared to move Edmund. He was still in his bed, lying on his back and looking at the ceiling with lifeless eyes.

"Oh … Edmund …" Whispered Lucy, stroking his icy face gingerly.

Susan wept as Peter closed Edmunds startling eyes.

"Sisters, we should leave,"

Lucy and Susan left the room,

"I love you brother," Peter whispered, closing the door behind him.


	3. Aslan, Can You Help Us?

**Chapter 2 – Aslan, can you help us?**

Lucy stood facing the wooden wardrobe that was the entrance to Narnia.

After her and her siblings had entered Narnia for the first time, their mother had agreed to keep the wardrobe in their house.

She ran her hands over the carving and grabbed the knob. She pulled and the door opened.

Lucy was determined to speak to the great lion, Aslan about what had happened.

"Aslan?" She called, "Aslan, I must talk to you …"

Lucy stepped into the wardrobe and pushed past the fur coats that hung inside.

She stepped out of the wardrobe into Narnia.

Blankets of snow covered everything. A single lamp burned in the middle of the street. Snowflakes fell from the sky. Lucy shivered in the cold.

"Alsan?" Lucy called as she walked to the lamp. Each step she took, her feet sank into the cold, icy snow, "Aslan?"

"Lucy Pevensie, we meet again," Aslan seemed to appear from nowhere. His golden mane shook gently in the breeze. A small, embroidered pouch hung from his neck on a golden string.

"Aslan!" Lucy said delightedly as she walked up to him, "Aslan, I have to tell you something … It's about Edmund …" Lucy felt a warm tear run down her face.

"How about we take this conversation inside? Climb on my back,"

Lucy clambered onto Aslan's back, burying her face in his warm mane.

As Aslan ran, Lucy remembered all about the good times her and her siblings had with Edmund …

"Lucy?" Came Aslan's gentle voice.

Lucy jumped down from his back. They had arrived at a small house.

Lucy opened the door. It was warm inside and a small fire burned in the fireplace. Lucy took off her coat and sat down on the beige coloured couch.

"So, Lucy. I know what has happened. There is no need to explain,"

"What do I do, Aslan? Mother is … Mother isn't coping. We all miss him dearly,"

"Hush, Lucy. I can help you. There is a way too … Well there might be a chance of … Reviving Edmund."

Aslan pulled something out from a small pouch he had been carrying around his neck.

It was a small, glass bottle filled with a yellow paste. It was capped with a red lid,

"What caused Edmunds death, Lucy?" Aslan said, fingering the glass bottle.

"We don't know … It was such a shock,"

Aslan thought before saying, "Was he down with a cold before the incident?"

"Yes but it wasn't major, he only had a bad –"

"Cough? Sneeze? Lucy these are symptoms of a rare disease. In Narnia, we call it, 'Devils Death'. You can catch it in many ways, however usually the disease is not severe. This paste might bring Edmund back."

Lucy stared at the bottle in awe.

"You must be quick though. The paste won't make the slightest difference if used more than a day after the victim had died. It sounds promising, but use it at your own risk. This paste can either make everything better or everything worse."

Aslan put the bottle back in the pouch and handed it to Lucy.

"Thankyou Aslan, I cannot say how grateful I am –"

"Don't thank me yet," He said mysteriously.

Giving Aslan a quick hug, Lucy grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

She had a solution to their problems.


	4. Edmund?

**Chapter 3 – Edmund?**

Lucy wrestled her way through the coats hanging in the wardrobe. The flung open the wardrobe door and charged down the narrow corridor.

"Peter! Susan!" she yelled.

As she ran past her mother's room she heard muffled sobs and wails.

Lucy ran into Susan, "Susan, I went to see Aslan and … He gave me this,"

Lucy held up the glass bottle. It glistened in the light. The yellow paste inside quivered.

Susan took it from Lucy, looked at it and gave it back, "How does it work?"

Lucy explained everything that Aslan had told her.

Susan nodded in approval, "Peter! Come up to Edmunds room!" she called.

Lucy and Susan opened the door to their brother's room. Edmund was still laying lifelessly on the bed.

Lucy kneeled on the floor and held the glass bottle in her hands.

"Did you call me?" Peter walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Susan explained everything to him.

Then, everything went silent as Lucy unscrewed the red cap on the top of the bottle.

"Lets hope this works …"

Lucy held the bottle over Edmunds mouth. She lifted the bottle and poured the paste into his mouth.

Nobody said anything, the suspense was awful.

Had it worked? Was anything going to happen?

After a few minutes nothing had happened and Susan started to cry, "Well, I guess … I guess that's that then …"

Edmund opened his eyes.

He started to stir, "Huh?" He mumbled dreamily.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried tears of joy, "Edmund …" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Wha? Huh?" Edmund looked dazed.

His hair was hanging in front of his eyes and he still looked pale. His lips were a shade lighter than white.

His confused expression soon turned to one of disgust, "What is that horrible taste in my mouth?"

The children laughed.

"Oh, Edmund …" Peter sat next to him, laughing and Susan kissed him on the cheek.

Edmund looked stunned, "Why do you all look so surprised?"

Before they could answer him, Mrs Pevensie rushed in through the door.

Her hair was a mess and her face was streaked with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was wearing old pyjamas and dirty, grey slippers. Her eyes had dark rigs under them, like she hadn't been sleeping.

For a moment she stood still, an expression of shock plastered on her face.

"Edmund? Edmund!" She dissolved into tears and hugged Edmund with joy.

After a few minutes of happiness, Edmund said, "Ok, what's going on?"

"Well …"


	5. Back To Narnia

**Chapter 6 – Back to Narnia**

The Penvensie family stood facing the wooden wardrobe. Lucy pulled on the handle and the door opened; they were going back to Narnia

Lucy was bringing an oil lamp with her, for warmth and light. They would need it to help them find Aslan too thank him.

"I dare say you put on a coat, it is rather cold in Narnia," Lucy remarked as she stepped into the wardrobe and disappeared within the fur coats.

Mrs Pevensie went in last with Edmund, who was wearing three coats over his clothes, for good measures.

It was still snowing in Narnia and the family found it very enchanting. The small lamp light in the middle of the road was still lit.

"It's beautiful," whispered Mrs Pevensie, who had only ever been to Narnia once before.

"This way," said Lucy, taking the lead and gesturing for the family to follow her.

The family trudged through the thick snow.

"Aslan?" Lucy called out, holding the oil lamp in front of her, illuminating the path ahead.

Peter walked behind her, "Aslan?" He called with her.

The lion appeared in front of them, bathed in the golden light from the oil lamp. He made Lucy jump with fright.

"Lucy, Peter, Susan, Mrs Pevensie …" Aslan looked around for Edmund, hopefully.

"Aslan?" came Edmund's soft voice. The family parted so Edmund could be seen.

"Edmund, my boy!" Aslan walked over to Edmund, "How about we go somewhere warm, eh?"

The family nodded their heads.

"Everyone, climb on my back," Aslan bent down low.

Mrs Pevensie helped Edmund onto the lion. Aslan was warm and his fur was as soft as velvet.

Soon they had arrived at the same small house that Lucy had visited hours before.

Susan opened the door and everyone walked in.

"Take off your coats, take off your coats …" Aslan said.

The family sat down on the couch near the fireplace.

Peter was the first to speak, "Aslan, thankyou … We appreciate everything you've done for us very much,"

Lucy handed Aslan back the small glass bottle, which used to contain the yellow paste that saved Edmund.

"Aslan," began Mrs Pevensie, "Are there anymore precautions we need too take?"

Aslan cleared his throat; "I suggest you keep Edmund indoors for a few days. Also, I think it would be best to wash his bed sheets and clothes. As for the rest of the family …"

Aslan pointed to a glass jar on the oak table that lay in the center of the room. Inside were four oval, orange tablets.

"You should have one of these. These tablets will prevent you from catching anything from Edmund but I do warn you, these tablets are not the most pleasant tasting things …"

Mrs Pevensie grabbed the jar from the table and emptied the contents, handing each child a tablet.

They all put them in their mouths at the same time.

A look of disgust spread across Susan's face, "You're right, they are disgusting!"

Everybody giggled.

"I'm glad that I could be of help, _life is precious ..._" said Aslan.

The family stood up and pulled on their coats. They made their way to the door of the small house.

"Thankyou again Aslan," Edmund said quietly.

"Take care, Edmund," Aslan replied.

Edmund smiled and quickly ran out the door to join his family who were all ready walking away.

~ The End ~

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

**And remember, life is precious, you only get one!**


End file.
